hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 3
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 3: Characters in order of Appearance # Nagi Sanzenin # Maria # Hayate Ayasaki # Santa Claus # Yakuza - shown in flashback # Old Doctor # Akane Himegami - mentioned Summary The chapter starts with Nagi metioning once again that Hayate Ayasaki will be the Sanzenin's new Butler. Nagi also makes a joke saying that "Well if you don't understand check the summary of Shonen Sunday", amusingly showing the exact location of it. Nagi blushes while telling Maria the reason she has decided this, mentioning "He passionately said, 'He wanted to run away with me or something'". The scene shifts to Hayate in a dream with Santa again and Santa says, "Are you alright with that kind of life." Hayate jokingly dodges the question saying, "You're acting like I died." Santa then says, "That's because you did die!" Santa then begins to sum up the past events and how it led to his death. Santa begins to get much darker mentioning all sorts of horrible things that happened to Hayate. Hayate cooly accepts this so called fate with a smile saying, "He has no-one who would grieve over him." Santa attacks Hayate insulting him by saying, "Trying to act cool even in this situation." Santa begins to shout at Hayate the sins which he tried to commit. Hayate awakes to find himself in a brilliant looking bedroom which he thinks is Heaven since he saw the dream of his conversation with Santa. The scene shifts to Maria and Nagi discussing about Hayate's miraculous recovery from the hit. We see Maria in a her maid outfit. Nagi begins to praise Hayate saying that how he was so cool in beating up the kidnappers. After Nagi's praise for Hayate, Maria begins to question Hayate's ignorance in the previous chapter and decides to ask him about it. Hayate has found a massive bathhouse inside the mansion, still thinking he is in Heaven. After entering the bath Hayate sees Maria in the bath with him. Maria jokingly asks if she should start screaming at this moment and calling the police and Hayate says, "Well I don't know, can't say I like the police very much." Hayate and Maria fell silent as they have never ended up in this situation before and therefore don't know how to react. After more humurous jokes and awkward situations between the two, Maria tells Hayate that he's quite sturdy to not suffer bad injuries from a speeding car and she begins to say "Normally the wounds open up." Right after that Hayate's wound reopens and lots of blood burst out of Hayate's forehead as he loses consciousness. Hayate awakes to see Maria standing over him and begins to say he saw her in the bath. Maria stops him before he can finish his sentence saying "You've been asleep this whole time Hayate-kun", convincing him it was just a dream. Maria begins to reveal to Hayate where he is currently and introduced herself and Nagi. Maria begins questioning Hayate about his reaction at the park. Hayate was struck with fear and he begins to confess his crimes. After Hayate tells Maria the details Nagi walks in and begins talking to Hayate. After more misunderstandings between Hayate and Nagi, Nagi asks for Hayate to be a butler for her mansion. Hayate begins to cry again with happiness of her kindness and swears, "I'll protect you with my life ojou-sama", which Nagi begins to blush saying, "You fool not in front of Maria." Maria is at a loss for words thinking what should she do about such difficult misunderstandings. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 2. Trivia *While waking up after having passed out, Hayate mentions the names Nello and Patrasche. These are the main characters from the novel and anime series A Dog of Flanders. *Ojou-sama in English means Milady or Mistress. Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga